VampireVampire
by Aerokuma Takaiya
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so please enjoy. The new chapter is up and running so i hope you guys like it. A new ccharcter is introduced as well as some awesome scenes including a scene that involves Aero and the REAL Moka...
1. Chapter 1

Vampire+Vampire

Introduction

Aerokuma Takaiya. A name I'd have to live with thanks to Japanese parents adopting me and giving me a name of their heritage. Living in the United States for three years was enough to give me the accent and mannerisms that all my Japanese peers would recognize and tease. It didn't help that I wasn't just from another country but of another being. I was a cold-blooded vampire, not as described in those ridiculous stories humans told, but an honest to living vampire. The only thing those humans could get right was our curse to always crave the blood of those we hated the most. Our enemy was our own desire, essentially the living example of a "can't live with them can't live without them." My life as a pretend human was harsh but luckily it wasn't long. My adopted parents were the only ones who knew of my true self and when they were presented with Youkai Academy, my suffering seemed to be coming to an end. That was only half true…

Now as a student of Youkai Academy, I expected an easy life. I was going to blend in with the crowd I was going to be free of all uniqueness and become what I felt was my biggest dream. Normal, just another monster among the crowd. That was a false hope. How could I expect things to be normal in a school for monsters…

Chapter 1: Vampire+Vampire

"Students please welcome our new student," my new teacher proclaimed to the class, she seemed to resemble a cat. "He is a promising young mind and hopefully you will show him our school to be a warm and friendly environment. What is your name?"

"Aerokuma Takaiya," I told the class though they didn't look very interested. "I can't wait to meet all you." I faked a smile and took the seat my teacher was pointing to enthusiastically. My class mates looked pretty human to me but that was expected. As the director had previously told me, all students were to maintain human form during school hours and on school grounds. Luckily for me that wasn't hard considering we vampires have a pretty human looking monster form as well. In fact for me the only difference was my demonic red eyes turned a dark brown and my fangs weren't there either but besides that I was same old me: Dark brown hair, 5'7", 130 lbs, and some what muscular looking. Of course it would be fatal to underestimate me just going by that. My vampire blood does have its perks: strength beyond human belief, instincts and reflexes that are not easily surpassed by other monsters and speed comparable to that of a werewolf (the fastest youkai in existence.)

My talents weren't going to go unnoticed by my peers and that is probably when my problems started. I was standing with a group of higher level youkai when another student called Tsukune was about to due his part of the physical. He barely passed and basically made a fool of himself. I couldn't help but notice his smell, not a sweaty crude one like the others gave off. It was, to an extent the exact opposite. I decided not to mention as I din't need to ruin my reputation which was doing well so far. Afterwards, though, I noticed him rush with some haste to a nearby drink machine and I decided it'd be worthwhile to see what he was up to.

He waited a minute and soon a pink-haired girl came running towards him. He was obviously head over heels for her and it looked as if she was the same way. Then I realized her true intentions. She leaned up for what would seem to be a normal kiss but hen her head turned and did the unexpected, she drank his blood.

I was shocked. I didn't think I would find another vampire so easily, in fact, I'd thought I might have the only one. Now I was intrigued because a vampire would never stoop so low as to drinking the blood of a lowly demon, especially one of such low ability. Now his scent made sense. Aono Tsukune was a human and I felt as if I had hit the jackpot; a human that I could befriend and potentially use as an endless blood supply. It may sound selfish but we vampires were never fond of sharing, which would lead to my first problem: The pink-haired vampire. Getting her to let me "borrow" Tsukune might prove to be quite difficult but hey, you know what they say about not trying.

"Tsukune!" I waved and pretended to sound friendly, "Hello, I'm a new student here. We have gym together."

"Ah Aerokuma, you were in mine and Moka-san's homeroom. What's up?"

"Oh you can call me Aero," I replied trying to think of a way to get to the vampire known as Moka, "Do you think you could introduce me to your friend?"

"Huh? Oh sorry, where are my manners? Aero, this is Akayashi Moka." He blushed and stepped back allowing me to shake her hand. I did to show my acceptance but as the handshake took place she discovered my true intentions as my eyes flickered from brown to red.

"Tsukune, may I speak with Aero alone…" she asked as sincere as she could make the request. He walked away towards the machine to grab a drink and waited. "What do you want?" she asked her girly tone fading.

"My, my you are a sneaky vampire, using your," my voice hushes so no one but her can hear, "human friend to supply you with your blood as you go along pretending to be his friend."

"What? It's not like that!" Tsukune hears this as her voiced raised and I could tell he misheard that part. She goes back to a whisper, "Tsukune is my friend, and me sucking his blood has nothing to do with that."

"Well if that's the case," finally my chance to act, "Will you share?"


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire+Vampire

Chapter 2: Vampire+Human

"…." She looked stunned, as if I'd asked her to marry me, "You want to drink my Tsukune's blood?" her voice had deepened now and a cold wind began to blow faintly. Her hair, flowing in the wind had begun to tint a silver shade, her full green eyes now stared with an intense, bloody red aura. I was starting to regret my decision when a voice came from, not Moka-san, but her rosario.

"You think Tsukune is some kind of toy don't you?" it asked as if it was hiding its own personality behind the lifeless piece of jewelry. "Well what do you care he's just a human right?" I could tell she, or it, was getting very ticked off.

"Oh I get it…" I knew exactly where this was coming from, "You either really like this guy or you're too selfish to share and want all the blood to yourself…"

"That's ridiculous, it's not about his blood!" she yelled, walking towards me, ready to do battle.

"So you love him them…" She stopped mid-step. I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on the couple. Moka-san, a deadly vampire who main desire would be to suck Tsukune's blood until he was dead, was in love with Tsukune, the human who was transferred here accidently and has no demonic blood what so ever. This was going to be more difficult than I thought. Separating the romance would prove extremely challenging, if not impossible, so I would have to go with another route: befriend Tsukune and Moka-san in order to gain their trust.

"Moka-san I didn't mean anything by it, we are vampires you know? If you're not into sharing Tsukune's blood, that's fine, I won't protrude. But I think I sense something else in you and maybe we could be friends. You interest me Moka-kun…" And to an extent, it was true; I thought Moka was a very interesting girl.

"Well, I guess we do have a bit in common," she smiled and her voice had finally returned to the cute, innocent voice as before. "I guess it wouldn't hurt…" she blushed and looked down, "I just don't want to make Tsukune jealous… What would he think of us, you know how… impulsive... we vampires can be…?" Her face was very red now and she had stepped closer. I had completely forgotten about Tsukune and when I looked over I could see he had already dropped his drink and left. I felt bad for the kid, seducing a vampire isn't easy but when TWO vampires get together, they say the bond is almost inseparable. Or so I thought…

"Moka-kun I…" I was soon interrupted by another female voice.

"Tsu-kuuuu-neeee? Tsukune! Moka-san have you seen, oh? Who's this?" She pointed at me and smiled. Her hair was a soft blue, like the ocean, and deep purple eyes.

"This is Aerokuma Takaiya. He's a new student. Are you looking for Tsukune? He should be right…" She looked and saw that Tsukune had already left. Her eyes fell to a staring gaze as she stood for what seemed to feel like an hour. "I don't know wh…" her voice trailed off and it looked as though she was just mouthing the same words over and over again. _I'm sorry._ A split-second later she was running towards where I'd seen Tsukune walking, as if she knew exactly where he'd gone.

The rest of that day went by slow. I heard there was a fight in the gym but it turned out they had completely blown a chess match out of proportion. Some kid was sent to the hospital because his roommate blew up again. Nothing seemed to provoke my interest anymore and the only reason I could come up with didn't help my situation: I was in love with Moka. Not the wimpy pink-haired girl, but the strong hearted, stands up for her loved ones Moka. I only caught a glimpse of this pure beauty but it was enough to send my emotions on a crash course to hell. I wanted Moka-kun to be mine forever, our vampire bodies able to withstand each other more than a human, but at the same time I wanted to steal what she cherished most: Tsukune's blood.

I was at the breaking point when I heard a knock at the door. "Coming," I yelled though I didn't really feel as if I was getting any closer to the door. When I answered it I was shocked to find Tsukune waiting for me at the door. "What's up?" he stared so intensely I was actually I little intimidated by him. "Can I help y…" sentence was cut short because before I knew a fist planted in my jaw. As crazy as it seems I was actually quite impressed with the amount of pain I felt. "Are you sure you want to pick a fight with a vampire?" His fist didn't move so I took that as a yes. I reached for his arm and slung him into a wall creating a bit of a dent and bringing a little attention with it.

"Hey what's going on?" I heard a few voices say, "Tsukune is taking on the new student, Aerokuma, a vampire!" "What? We gotta help him!" "No," I told the students, "This is a fight for Tsukune to prove to himself. Let him be." They understood and backed off but I was so distracted by the other students that I hadn't noticed Tsukune charging at me full sprint. His arms caught me but I brought my fist down to quick and cracked in the head. He looked a little dizzy but he smiled. I looked and he held something in his hand that looked very familiar. Then out of the corner of my eye I heard a faint crack sound and a beam of red light.

"You should go a little easier on the human," said the voice that had been stuck in my head since this morning. I turned around smiling only to receive a face full of foot. "Try someone your own size." She looked as if she was tired of protecting the human from meaningless battles.

"Gladly, beautiful," she blushed and for a moment I couldn't move. She saw this chance and acted on it faster than anticipated. Her foot only barely missed my head. "You really are trying to hurt me, aren't you?" I laughed this was too much fun, though I felt I was forgetting something. Just as I was pondering this a pair of arms caught my legs and I lost balance and fell. I reached for the first thing I could grab but that might have been a mistake. I heard a couple gasps and a few thuds as if some one fell over, and that when I realized what I had in my hands. A genuine teenage Japanese school girl skirt, approximately the same size Moka-san wore. "Oh crap…" I stared at Moka-san and I couldn't tell if she was blushing or really mad. I think it was a mix. Either way my first night at Youkai Academy ended with me sleeping in the dumpster out back after I fell a good ten stories and hit a balcony on my way down.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire+Vampire

Chapter 3: Vampire+Club

My first day at Youkai Academy had proved to be eventful, so as you could imagine I was looking forward to my second. It started how I figured it would, a quiet day in homeroom, the silence occasionally broken by the sound of the gym teacher yelling at students to get to class. I passed the time by tuning out of the teacher's "important human lessons" and watched Moka-san as she delicately twisted her hair, writing notes and scribbling drawings on her paper. I wondered if she'd ever want to study with me. It might prove valuable in my quest to obtain her trust, and then when the time's right I can drink her precious vampire blood and we'll be soul mates forever. You see, when a vampire shares her blood with another vampire, the bond becomes inseparable. She wouldn't be able to resist her vampiric affections for me due to the curse, which was established in order to keep vampire couples from killing each other.

The bell caught me off guard as it rang, due to my complete, trance-like state and soon the room was empty except for me, Moka-kun and Tsukune. "Hey Tsukune-san, Moka-san would you like to come to my room afterschool and have a study group?" I asked sounding as sincere as possible, sadly my voice had cracked a bit making Moka giggle slightly, "I could really use the help on this upcoming test, heh."

"Sure, me and Tsukune would love to!" she agreed without even asking Tsukune. He seemed a bit frustrated with it at first but shrugged it off seeing as there was no point in arguing, even though I knew he was thinking the same thing I was. _I don't mind hanging with this guy as long as I get to be with Moka-san. _

"Awesome! I can't wait!" I grabbed my books and headed out. A successful ask out and I've only known for a day now. Score!

"Tsukuuuuuneeeeeee!" someone yelled as they entered the door blocking my way out. "I've been looking for you all day! Oh, hey Aero." She waved to me, but I couldn't remember how she knew me. Her hair was a soft blue, like the sky, eyes purple and deep like grapes of a summer orchard. Wait, now I remember, she was the girl who asked for Tsukune last time we were together.

"Hey, um actually I never got name come to think of it…" I blushed a little seeing that as a bit of an awkward situation.

"Don't worry about it, all kinds of guys get embarrassed when they see these beauties…" she leaned in pushing her chest onto me.

"Uhh ok…" I wasn't going to complain about it because it was actually kind of cool feeling. "But all I wanted was you're name…" My face was red as Tsukune was trying to pull her off and Moka was yelling at her for being rude. I wasn't really putting up any resistance though which made things all the more difficult. After the situation was finished and I was properly introduced, I invited her as well to our study group when she reminded them of a certain meeting they had that would interfere.

"Oh no! I totally forgot! I'm sorry Aero we have newspaper club today so we can't make it… Hey wait I have an idea!" Tsukune looked up as we both saw where this was going. "Why don't you join the newspaper club!" Kurumu-chan, the blued-haired girl with the large chest, yahooed and Tsukune hit the ground with a loud thud. I was officially in a club.

"Our first couples of issues have been a bit dull, sure the latest fashions and the newest scoop on the 1st dorm peeping tom are cute at first but we need an edge! Something that will hook our readers and shake the very roots of the information tree, shading our…" Gin-senpai, my new club leader, was going on and on about the lame club and how it has to be improved, but I was bored with it so I began another watching of Moka-san, studying her cute mannerisms. How she would stare at Gin-senpai and actively listen smiling and nodding though you could tell from my point-of-view she wasn't very interested. I wondered if I would ever get to be alone with Moka-san, but as I was pondering that thought a sweet scent hit my nose like a bullet. BLOOD! More importantly, human blood! I glanced over and saw Tsukune had accidently gotten a paper cut. The next moments were a blur of instinct but as I awoke from the daze seconds later, I realized what had happened. Apparently, Moka-san and I had smelled it at the same time and before we knew it, we were all three (Moka-san, Tsukune and Me) on the ground. The awkward part though, was that both Moka and I had reached the blood at the same time and when our eyes opened we realized that our mouths were in fact touching and at the same time sucking Tsukune paper cut. We sat there for what seemed to feel like forever, neither of us wishing to let go of the blood but becoming more and more embarrassed as our lips and tongue kept colliding. I sat up slowly and she followed but we still just sat there as Tsukune lay dazed from the attack. Our eyes were locked and I saw her rosario shine for a moment as I realized it was actually in Tsukune's hand and not on her chest.

As I looked back I saw her transformation had complete and I was now staring at my love, the original Moka-san. Her perfectly silver hair fell down her back, that slim figure and long, irresistible legs. I almost fell over but she gave me a weird look and then grabbed my hand and took my hand and dragged me out of the room. We ended up going to the school roof and as we landed she pushed me down and stood over me to show her dominance, as was customary for vampires. "I know what your plans are but I'm afraid that can't happen. I must protect Tsukune from dying in order to keep the fake Moka at bay. If we became destined I wouldn't be able to keep after Tsukune and the worst could very well happen. Do you understand?" I nodded because it did make sense. We didn't need a rampaging vampire destroying the school because of Tsukune's death. "However," she added, "I do admire your tenacity and must say…" she licked her lips still red with his blood, "You are a good kisser…" I blushed and with that she left, leaving me both heart broken yet furious at the same time. My one weakness would be the cause of my own misfortune. Why should Tsukune be protected just so a fake version of Moka-san can be happy? But I guess it can't be helped, and with that I decided I better go help clean up. Moka-san was already there lying down with Tsukune, transformed back into her weak form. I sighed, picked up some papers and a desk, and then walked back to my lonely dorm room. _What a chaotic day, _I thought to myself. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous, knowing that Tsukune can have all the Moka he wants while I stand on the sidelines, jumping at the of chance that I get to see her true form. I turned out the lights and settled in for the night. _Well, it could be worse, _I thought, _At least tonight I get to sleep in a bed. _


End file.
